Vingt-et-un
Vingt-et-un was a short-lived, French-Canadian adaptation of the 2000 revival of the American game show Twenty-One. Gameplay Main Game Two contestants (a champion and his/her opponent) were each placed in a soundproof booth with their headphones on. The game was played for up to three rounds. The goal was to score 21 points, or have the greater number of points to win after the three rounds to win. In each round, a category was given; each category had eleven questions of increasing difficulty, ranging in value from 1 to 11 (one point being the easiest, eleven being the hardest), so the higher the value, the more difficult the questions. All questions had four possible choices. The player who's booth was on would choose a point value to play for, and then a question worth that value was asked by the host. A correct answer awarded the points, but a wrong answer lost a life. Each player had three lives per game. When a player lost his/her three lives, he/she automatically lost the game (it was possible for both players to lose the game due to the loss of three lives). The challenger played first in each round, and then after the challenger played his/her question, his/her booth was turned off and the champion would play with the same category. The players were not aware of their opponent's score. After two rounds, the two booths were then open and they were given the option to stop the game. If one of the players ended the game, the one that was in the lead at that point was the winner. If the opponent scored 21 points before the champion did, the champion was given one chance to catch up to achieve a tie (the booth of the opponent was open to hear the rest of the game). Second Chance/Call Using Once per game, a player could call for his/her "Second Chance", which was a designated person (a friend or family member) to help answer a question. In this case, if the player gave an incorrect answer, he/she would lose two lives (making it possible for either or both players to lose the game due to the loss of three lives in just two rounds). Tiebreaker If the game ended in a tie, both contestants were asked a question and the first one to ring in could answer. If he/she answered the question correctly, he/she won the game and advanced to the bonus game; if he/she was wrong, however, the opponent was given the right to answer. If both opponents got the question wrong, it was thrown out and a new question was asked. Payoffs The winner of each game won money for that game. The amounts were based on this structure: *'Game #1' – $250 *'Game #2' – $500 *'Game #3' – $1,500 *'Game #4' – $3,500 *'Game #5' – $5,500 *'Game #6' – $12,500 *'Game #7' – $20,000 These amounts accumulated, so winning seven games would be worth at least $43,750. After the seventh game, the eighth game would be worth $250, and so on until he/she lost, leaving with all winnings from previous games. Bonus Game The winner of the match advanced to the bonus game. The champion was given a category consisting six true or false questions. The first question was worth $100 with each question after that being worth $100 more than the previous, up to $600. The contestant could stop after each correct answer was given. However, a wrong answer ended the game and all his/her money was lost from the round (although the money that was earned prior to that was guaranteed to be kept no matter what happened). A maximum of $2,100 could be won in this round. Inventor Based on the American game show Twenty One by Jack Barry & Dan Enright Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Gambling Category:Canadian-French Speaking Game Shows Category:Foreign Formats Category:TVA Shows Category:2004 premieres Category:2005 endings